Soul Of Time
by MichelleTaisho
Summary: "Mi pequeño y hermoso Sesshomaru." En ese mismo momento el niño abrió sus ojos topándose con la cálida y amorosa mirada de su madre. Su risa infantil llenó el aire.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin más espero que la historia sea de su agrado :3

* * *

**Soul Of Time**

Seres con poderes más allá de la comprensión de simples humanos. Mucho más allá de cualquier mito o relato fantástico que hable de ellos. Eran pocos, pero ante los cinco tipos diferentes de elementos, los más antiguos y poderosos reinaban.

_Fuego_. Conocido como representación implícita de la vida misma. Pareciendo etéreo e inmortal. Sin embargo en continuo cambio, nunca era lo que fue segundos atrás y lo que será en segundos por venir. Marcado por su fiereza e ímpetu destructivo, aún así anhelado por su calidez. La gente que llevaba la llama interior, fue apreciada y querida por muchos. _Todos._

Su contraparte más obvia, _Agua. _Calma y braveza únicas. El perfecto equilibrio entre la fuerza y la delicadeza en el vaivén de sus olas. Acunando, arrullando con su sonido al mundo para descansar. _Soñar. _Con canciones antiguas, dictadas por los más sabios a los jóvenes, son capaces de crear fieras guerras en el océano. Luchas que generan olas, olas que acarician suavemente la arena en las costas. Conocidos por sus singulares ojos celestes, transparentes al mundo en inocencia y conocimiento infinito. Son amados, pero más allá de eso: _Respetados._

_Tierra. _La que mantiene a todos en apogeo y dichosa virtud. La que anhela la vida y llora en amargura cuando uno de sus habitantes se agita a las puertas de la muerte. Los elementales reconocidos por soportar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, la carga que fue asumida por el más fuerte de ellos, por el único que se atrevió a conocer los secretos más profundos del mundo. Con suaves caricias traen a campos estériles la dulces e inocente vida, para prosperidad de todos los habitantes, y de la tierra misma. _Cuidan del mundo y el mundo de ellos._

El _viento_. Un fiero sentimiento, libre y danzante en el tiempo. Sin ataduras, ni necesidades. Tan sólo acaricia dulcemente los llanos de esta tierra, los altos picos de las montañas. Hace caer las hojas lentamente, capaz de agitar las costas con rudeza en su enojo y con amor ser una suave brisa de verano. Los más raros y escasos elementales. Los cuales son buscados por muchos, en un vano intento de conocer sus secretos. Sus historias. _Sus leyendas. _Conocidos por ser los más antiguos, estando desde la creación de la tierra misma, incluso mucho antes de cualquier otro. Vagando por infinidad de años, conocen cada páramo de este mundo. Saben apreciar lo más simple y admirar lo magnifico que tiene para ofrecer la tierra. Tan viejos como el mismo tiempo, pero tan jóvenes e infantiles como su tierna alma lo permita. Sus años no hacen mella en sus personalidades, siempre buscando amigos en el vasto e infinito tiempo. _Eternamente._

Y finalmente, la madre de todos. La representación de la vida en un ser. Conocida como: _Éter_.

* * *

Lo sabía desde el primer momento. Era el único que completaba su ser. Era todo lo que podía pedir, imaginar, soñar y más. _Mucho más._

Años llenos de amor y devoción mutua siguieron de su encuentro. Era un amor que se podía apreciar a eones de distancia. La pureza y singularidad únicas de las _almas gemelas_. Almas que fueron moldeadas de la misma forma, y puestas a vagar en la tierra, por años y años. Anhelando nada más que volverse a juntar. Dos seres que partieron de la misma forma y van al mismo destino, sin saberlo, hasta juntarse.

El tiempo para ellos era efímero. El fiero suspiro de la muerte al que la mayoría de los habitantes del mundo temían, no era más que un recuerdo agridulce en la mente de ellos. _Los inmortales. _Era algo que no pidieron, pero con ese poder venia una gran obligación. Marcados para vagar por siempre, eran pocos los seres que contenían la fuerza de los elementos. Para mantener el mundo en constante movimiento y prosperidad, fueron creados ellos. _Los Elementales. _

Ellos eran dos que jamás pensaron en unirse. Eran algo que nadie llegó jamás a imaginar. Hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Fue justo en ese momento que sabía, desde el interior, que jamás debía separarse de su otra mitad.

Así fue como una noche, una fría y oscura noche, con nada más que luz de luna para alumbrar los corazones. Una fiera tormenta fue creada, por un elemental _Agua_ y un elemental _Viento._ Una de las tormentas más hermosas e increíbles logradas en armonía mutua. Lejanos rayos y relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, en perfecta sincronía con el resto del mundo. Esa noche, fue nada más y nada menos que concebida la _perfección._

Su unión fue bendecida por todos los seres que habitaban la tierra en ese momento. Felices de que las almas por fin estuvieran juntas y ansiosas de saber qué deparaba el futuro para la eterna pareja. Lo cual era un misterio, para el cual nada más que sentimientos benignos eran enviados, queriendo hacer eterna su felicidad y alegría.

* * *

A veces deseaba que nadie más existiera en el mundo. Solamente ellos dos. Pero ese sentimiento despertaba la sensación de egoísmo que siempre consideró ajena a su corazón, era un deseo amargo y desdeñoso. El cual debía ser olvidado, aún así, a veces deseaba poder tener un tiempo más corto en este vasto infinito. Apreciaba la vida, amaba su poder y adoraba acariciar al mundo con él, pero a veces... A veces esa sensación no llenaba su corazón por completo, cuando su compañero faltaba. Cuando la necesidad nacida dentro suya era para vagar libremente por la tierra, dejando a su otra mitad lejos y a la deriva en sus propias obligaciones.

Llevar el espíritu del viento a veces podía resultar doloroso. _Muy doloroso._

* * *

Amaba a su compañero más que nada en el mundo, era después de todo: Su otra mitad. Pero a veces el destino es caprichoso y no acepta la felicidad sin sufrimiento. Y comprendió eso el día que la vio entrar en su morada.

Era _hermosa._

Piel bronceada, esbelta figura, cabellos largos color café y unos cálidos ojos miel. Era sin lugar a dudas una de las más hermosas elementales Tierra. Y su compañero fue encandilado por su belleza. Sonrió con pesar. A veces el destino era una _perra_.

Esa noche, mientras su amado compartía su cama con otra, ella partió. Se fue como una fría brisa de invierno, a la deriva por las altas cumbres. Buscando un lugar para sanar su alma herida, y su corazón destrozado. No iba a negarle nada que su compañero quería, pero no iba a quedarse a ver cómo su felicidad estaba con otra persona. Era después de todo, una elemental criada en un hogar lleno de amor y buenos deseos. Coloco una de sus manos sobre su estómago y una lágrima se deslizó por sus pálidas mejillas. Ella le daría al pequeño ser que crecía dentro suyo, todo el amor que le sería negado en ese castillo.

Su hijo crecería libre como el viento, arrullado por las dulces olas del mar.

Una suave llovizna cayó sobre todo el mundo, llorando por el alma herida, de una de sus hijas. El viento estaba calmo, no quería jugar con nadie. Y así su corazón fue envuelto con la suave brisa que la acompañaba, tratando de calmar el dolor. Traición. Ese sentimiento que nunca debió conocer su alma pura y fue traído a ella, por quien menos se lo imagino...

"_Quizás vagar por esta tierra hermosa, calmará mi dolor. Borrará mi pena…" _Sonrió con tristeza.

"_Madre, conocí mi alma gemela; él no."_

* * *

El día que su pequeño hijo llegó al mundo, fue una noche cálida en pleno invierno. Su felicidad estaba más allá de la comprensión. El viento agitaba alegre y el mar ansioso rosaba las costas donde estaba su morada.

Un niño hermoso por derecho propio. Cabellos blancos, como la nieve recién caída, su piel pálida pero saludable, y sus hermosos ojos que eran la combinación perfecta entre el gris y el azul. "Como una tormenta..." Susurró. "Perfectos como una tormenta. Únicos e incomparables…" Le dolía admitirlo, pero su hijo era la combinación perfecta entre ella y su padre.

_Perfecto._

"Sesshomaru." Suspiró y repitió. "Tu nombre será Sesshomaru." Sus acompañantes y amigos rebosaban en alegría. Un nuevo elemental del viento había nacido. Y eso, era un _milagro._

"Kagome, es un niño precioso." Escuchó la voz de una de sus amistades. Una brillante sonrisa acompañaba sus palabras.

"Lo es, Miroku, lo es." Le devolvió la sonrisa y una solitaria lágrima cayó sin ser notada. "Mi pequeño y hermoso Sesshomaru." En ese mismo momento el niño abrió sus ojos topándose con la cálida y amorosa mirada de su madre. Su risa infantil llenó el aire.

_"Bendícelo, Madre. Llena su vida de amor y buena fortuna. Y él llenará el mundo con risas y juegos."_

* * *

Miroku miró a la persona que siempre vio como su hermana pequeña. Una hermosa mujer era; siempre lo había sido. Largos cabellos blancos caían sobre su delicada figura, dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro en forma de corazón, colmadas pestañas negras resaltaban sobre su piel blanca, de porcelana. Unos enigmáticos ojos grises llenos de alegría y amor, aún así él podía ver en las profundidades de su alma y saber qué el dolor la acompañaba. Apretó sus manos en puños, suspiró con recelo.

"_Espero que seas feliz, Sugumi."_

Sus ojos grises se oscurecieron y sus labios formaron una línea recta.

"_Porque tu decisión te traerá años dolorosos por venir... Sólo espera."_

* * *

El castillo del viento, era una magnifica creación. Torres tan altas que parecían montañas, sin murallas a la vista, nada más que el blanco puro del castillo. Custodiado por las altas montañas y el mar. Era realmente hermoso.

Era una morada llena de alegría. Y risas.

Un pequeño de año y meses, iba de un lado a otro. Corriendo y riendo. Jugando con pequeñas hadas y sílfides. "_Vuela, vuela_." Se podía escuchar a las hadas cantar. "_Vuela, vuela, pequeño gorrión_." Una canción que el niño adoraba, pues lo hacía bailar y pensar en ella. "_Sueña, sueña, con tu dulce amor. Esta noche ha de venir, y darte un beso antes de dormir_" Su madre.

Era pequeño, sí. Demasiado. Pero no era tonto. Sabía que no tenía padre, y eso no le molestaba. Realmente, ni le interesaba. No sentía nada por la falta de un hombre que nunca tuvo en presencia. Su madre era todo lo que necesitaba. Ella le daba amor, ella le daba calor en las noches frías, ella le contaba historias fantásticas de sus antiguas batallas y de su abuelo. No necesitaba nada más que a ella.

Kagome observaba a Sesshomaru. Su niño era especial. Era amado por todos los elementales del Viento. Su nacimiento había sido bendecido por cada elemental aire viviente. Y a lo lejos, los pocos elementales del agua, que se enteraron, anhelaban nada más que verlo y dejarle su buena fortuna. Su hijo era la unión perfecta del viento y el agua.

_Una tormenta perfecta._

Sabía que sería su predecesor. El próximo en guiar a los suyos, y cuidar de sus antiguos relatos. Viviendo como el viento, libre y anhelado por todos. Fugaz y eterno.

* * *

El gran Dragón Blanco había dejado las montañas para saber si los rumores eran ciertos. Y acá estaba. En la antigua morada del Viento. Rugió con fuerza, con odio y pena. Pues a sus pies no quedaba nada más que un castillo vacio y frío. Ninguno de sus elementales vivía acá. _Ella_ no estaba acá.

Olía la sangre, sentía la desesperación y la angustia. Aunque lejanos ya, aún se aferraban en las paredes del gran castillo. Sintió la sangre hervir. Su gente fue atacada, empujada lejos de su hogar. Lejos de su vista y su cuidado.

Vio la tierra agitarse debajo de él. Lo comprendió.

Cazaría a todos los elementales Tierra que habían atacado el gran castillo. Gruñó levemente, silfos y sílfides conjuntas con las hadas aparecieron, una a una, a sus pies. Lágrimas en los ojos de todos. Tristeza. Algo que no fue hecho para sus inocentes corazones. "El castillo será cuidado, será amado y los recuerdos de los días pasados: Olvidados." Vio como los más pequeños sufrían en la perdida de sus amados elementales, esos con los que siempre iban a compartir una profunda amistad y amor. "Los culpables, han de pagar. Y los nuestros a su morada volverán." Aleteo sus alas con fiereza. "El viento, que los alejó de nosotros para su protección, los traerá a nosotros otra vez. Así será, así se hará."

Despegó, dispuesto a hacer pagar a todos y cada uno de los culpables.

"_Nadie perturba la paz y armonía de mi morada, y parte dichoso de sus actos."_

Un fuerte rugir se escuchó por todas partes, y el viento se agitó furioso.

"_Prepárate, Izayoi. Pagarás por lastimar a los míos."_

* * *

_Michelle ~_


End file.
